Talk:Card
YouTube Videos for Guide's Card Would it make sense to include bewnt's video of the guides card, which he posted in the forum (if he allows it)? As far as I know the wiki supports such things. But I'm not really sure, if this might be ... inappropriate. --Justme2 17:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *I believe the video will be useful, because the "curving bullets" are explained much better with the video than in words. However, I'll make a new video to make it more suitable for Wiki use (unless it's already fine as it is). Also, we need to find somewhere to embed the video - I don't want to ruin the look of the Card page. --bewnt 01:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Satan's Card Do you guys believe that this rumor from bildramer on the SRCB is true? ~Yonder 00:59, 19 November 2008 (UTC) *I wouldn't count it out, it may really be present in a future version of SR. However, as of now, it is not in the game, so we won't be writing anything about Satan's Card until it is released. --bewnt 01:44, 19 November 2008 (UTC) *Yup. The three programmers that are working with SR must have left unimplemented features in the code. For example, the priest was first implemented as 'paladin', then 'priest', then he was released. We'll wait until (if) it's in the game. I have found some other weird things in the cheat engine memory dump, like Gold, silver and bronze medals, rubber's card ,+5 arm length, +3 magic defence... bad programmers. But I NEVER wanted to start a rumor. Bildramer 21:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) **What do you think you're doing right now...even more rumours...--Yonder 12:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ***I like rumors (but not on the article page). I just want to know from what they are based of, for example like the memory dump. But since the chance is really low that such stuff is comming soon, it's not worth including it into an article. Except maybe for a general article about decompiling or memory dumps with Stick Ranger, ... --Justme2 12:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *See? Medals! Not that I want to show off or something... Bildramer 17:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) **Praise the mighty Bildramer! Well, maybe it is really worth creating a rumor page about stuff which is hidden in the code. But we have to tell clearly that non of it is guaranteed to be implemented ever.--Justme2 00:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Muahaha. Satan's Card exists. Along with Devil's Card. I hacked the game to find that out. --Yonder 23:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) *I can verify that the card exists, along with Devil's Card. Just ask me for pictures! -- RawrMage 19:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) +10 Guide Length = +10 pixels? I'm not sure about this, but it sounds logical to me. The +10 guide lenght just gives a projectile 10 more pixels to travel to the nearest enemy. Is it? --Yonder 23:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *It is supposedly 10 pixels, but I believe the 10 pixels refer to the maximum distance between projectile and enemy for the Guide's Card to have any effect. --bewnt 01:32, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Loooong Swoooord Did they not add another compo item slot? Does this mean a long sword with 2 long sword cards has a range of 45?--Sand master 21:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Well they say in the forum, you can not use two times the same item. And I know for sure, that two Black Stones are not possible, but Black Stone and any other stone or item is. Therefore I believe they are right. And it's so ... anoying to kill this stupid Grey Hey-look-at-me-I-can-fly-10-pixel-above-your-hit-range Boss Skull Bat with four Gladiators. --Justme2 22:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Get a priest.--Sand master 22:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Yes this boss is very annoying with four gladiators but i beat it out with 4 gladiators: just try to lure the boss to the ground and you can attack him, and repeat that again when it go in air. Samuel17 Vampire's Card Is it really true that you can make the Castle Boss drop a Vampire's Card when already equipped with one? This must be absolute fact, not luck. --Yonder 21:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you, Yonder. Such imortant information should not just get edited into the article. You should provide the source for this, for example, how often you tried it. Otherwise we have to believe this is just a fake. --Justme2 23:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Critical's Card We have to add a good description about the effect. Somebody in the comments board complained about it ("... becuz the wiki doesnt help much"). Does anybody know for sure if only the physical damage is doubled or if this also applies to the elemental damage? --Justme2 13:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I tested on a Freeze Glove, where the elemental damage is only freeze, and does not deal any sort of damage. The boxer deals 9-11 damage, and every fourth hit or so the damage doubled (18, 20, 22). But for further testing, a good idea would be testing it on two physical weapons and two elemental weapons. (I can't do this because I don't have Critical's Cards to waste test on weapons.) --Yonder 14:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Some user named "blarg" wrote his password in the SR comments, and had his savegame under it. In it, there were lots of cards. I'll test it tomorrow with weapons from the shop (he had 200k$, too). Bildramer 21:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Could you paste us the code for further testing?--(SANDMASTER) 17:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :The code is on Dan-Ball Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger. For user/pass, ask Bildramer. --bewnt 01:28, 24 January 2009 (UTC) FYI... Critical's Card works on whips. Richard Warlock 20:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Cards and Guns *Quick's Card: yes *Long Sword's Card: no *Catapult's Card: yes *Pierce's Card: unkown (probably yes) *Guides's Card: yes (but effect is waste of a slot) *Bullet's Card: yes for Shotgun, no for the rest *Explosion's Card: yes *Critical's Card: unkown (probably yes) *Vampire's Card: unkown (probably no) *ONIGIRI's Card: unkown (probably no) --Justme2 11:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Vampire's Card is a no. --Amannamedblarg 20:40, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Explosions cars + Explosion (orb) I wanted to see if the explosions card works on explosion. I can kill the boss, but I always get nothing (typical for me).--Karoo :I'll save you the time by saying that Explosion doesn't take the Explosion's Card. --Amannamedblarg 20:45, 16 March 2009 (UTC) explosion working on glove projectiles? does explosion card work on the sparks from spark gloves, and/or needles from needle gloves? 16:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC)--bearinabag 16:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) june 5, 2009 :I'm not sure about this, and I have not tested it! But I believe it does only work with the primary punch of these weapons and it does not work with the sparks or needles. The reason for me to believe this, is that nearly no card has any effect on the magical attacks of the weapons with only a few exceptions. Also secondary projectile effects (fire of vulcano, poison of poison arrow, dust cloud of bazooka ...) are usually never affected by the cards. But there are expections (for example Bullet's Card works with these gloves), so we can not be sure. Unfortunately the explosion effect is very hard to see, even for a normal weapon, and it's even more difficult for those gloves. --Justme2 11:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) guides+thunder storm well, i think the titel speaks for himself, can those two be mixed? it would be kicking ass :D Su8perkillr 22:45, 18 june 2009 (CET) #Yes, you can combine them! #It totally sucks! The thunder bolds are simply too fast. Even with the lvl 2 Card they are only a very short time within the guide range. And this is not enough time for them to turn around. I ran through a whole stage until I noticed: Yes, the card really has an effect. You wont see an angular deviation above 20 degrees. Have a look at my post at the OBDF! #Guide's Card works better with low projectiles, for example Guide's Card 2 + Oct Arrow looks really nice. --Justme2 23:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) lvl 1 + lvl 2 directly another question from me, is it possible to mix like guides card 1 + guides card 2? Su8perkillr 22:45, 18 june 2009 (CET) :No! This doesn't work for any compo item. :Homing Laser + Guide's Card might be the only combination which improves the guide effect. But I've never tested it.--Justme2 23:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Berserk Card Why's the Berserk Card below the Vampire's and ONIGIR's Card? --Amannamedblarg 23:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I guess for no reason. Well, we should reorder the cards. I can think of three different methods: :# Shop order: Vampire's Card first, ... Berserk Card second last (last in the shop), ONIGIRI's Card last (not in the shop) :# Order by version implemented: Would place the Berserk card below the ONIGIRI's Card. :# Order by first occurence in the stages: Not completely clear how to order since stages are not not ordered completely either. However I think using the current order and switching Vampire's and Criticals' would do it. :--Justme2 09:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The Card with aura Did you know that the Card generates an AT aura which is pure red? It even blends with a green DF aura of a Priest which results in some yellow color. And the computation is correct, as far as I can tell from Yonders game: Ususally the red aura has rgb(141,0,0) and the green rgb(0,141,0). 141 is the max brightness (per color component) for the auras. An aura equal to Berserk Card 2 with +100% AT would need 100 STR. The priest in Yonders game has a DF aura with 82 DEX. The resulting color is rgb(141,115,0). That's correct because the 100 STR are larger than 82 DEX and 82/100*141 = 115,62. --Justme2 10:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) -100% DF is not what you might expect. Furthermore you don't need to have DF to have the negative effect of the Card. examples: *With Berserk Card 2 the Blue X Walker can now do 8 or 10 damage instead of 4-5. With the 16.4 DF aura everything is reduced to 1. *Another example: The Purple X Walker does now only 12, 14 or 16 damage (only even numbers) instead of 6-8. And the 16.4 DF aura can still reduce everything to 1. *The Green Smiley Snake has 8-12 which would be 16-24 for the Card. With your priest you see 8, 6, 4, 2 or 1 damage because 24-floor(16.4)=8 and 16-floor(16.4)=0 (raised to minimum of 1) Therefore it seems the card does not really reduce your DF. It doubles the attackers enemies' AT. And DF auras still work as intended. --Justme2 10:06, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :You've tested the Berserk Card on a Priest!? How? It does not attach to any staff in the game. --Yonder 20:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::No, I did not attach it to a staff. But a DF aura is supposed to work with any character in its range, for example with your Boxer. That's what I've tested. ::And a DF aura is supposed to give DF. And this given DF is equal to DF given by a Silver Crystal (it works in the same way). But now the Berserk Card says: "-100% DF". You could think these DF values do get reduced. But that's not true. In reality it's simply doubling the attackers AT value. And after this the other DF values are still working normal. ::What I am saying is that DF from DF aura and DF from Silver Crystal is one thing. And DF in the Berserk Card description is a completely different thing. --Justme2 22:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Just a minor thing: the Berserk Card does reduce a character's DF. When the DF of a character is reduced by 100%, it means the attacks of enemies will be twice as strong because it gives the attacks boost of 100%. --Yonder 00:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry, that's what I wanted to say with "It doubles the attackers enemies' AT.", but this was somehow misleading. I used "attacker" because I also thought about other characters in VS mode. ::::Another thing: I can confirm that magical attacks are not affected: A Boxer with Purple Crystal 2 and Berserk Card 1 still gets 8 damage from the poison of a Green Cap Mushroom. AT 10 (from the enemy) minus 20% (from the crystal) equals 8 damage. The 50% of the Berserk Card 1 does not affect this. --Justme2 15:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The AT bonus I also tried to find out how the AT Bonus of the Berserk Card is added. I've tried three different theories, but each of them had offset-by-one errors in some cases. Then i found the correct solution (at least for my test cases): It's simply added to the priest auras. --Justme2 15:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Explosion's Card I've done some testing with an Explosion's Card 2 to find out the splah radius. I used a simple bow for it. After a few runs through Hill Country 1, I noticed that if the centre of an enemy is about 5-10 pixels away from another centre of another enemy, one more damage value will pop up. That means the slpash radius is about 5 to 10 pixels big. But the card is still kind of useless --Yonder 18:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Vampire's Card and Onigiri's Card 2 We having planned to have a lvl 2 cards: (Vampire's Card and Onigiri's Card) For lvl 2 Vampire's card is 5 chance of LP recovery every hit and Onigiri's Card 2 is: 10 chance of onigiri drop every hit. Monmarfori 00:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they don't exist. Only talk about putting stuff on a page if it exists. page/ '' 01:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::But in future. if Submarine Shrine exists. then we have to kill that boss and we have that.Monmarfori 02:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Quite possible and makes sense. But speculation doesn't help us. First we have to know for sure. And this is difficult because it has happened in the past, that items hidden in the code changed values just when they got release. We can only tell if we get hard facts directly from the game authors. And second, we don't really want to spoil. It should be up to the game authors to decide when stuff gets published or announced. And also it might ruin the suspense and the fun for the Friday updates if you already know what's comming. That's why we also didn't include the other stages (which are now very likely to get implemented). --Justme2 10:02, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Bullets Card 1 and 2? I have a question. If I have a Quad Arrow, can I give it a Bullets Card 1 card WITH a Bullets Card 2? Technically it wouldn't be the same compo item. :no it doesnt work, because it IS the same compo item but only with a different level.--Majorlee 17:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Long Sword's Cards + Lightsaber In a effort to tweak my Mag=35 Gladiator I've tried this combo, and I can't be sure what the results are. To the naked eye it seems that the sword gets longer than the electricity, but screenshots (it's so hard to screencap this) suggest the lightning grows with the sword. (I have tried both Long Sword's Card 1 and 2). The third deductive possibility is that the lightning is some fixed length like sword+3 that makes it longer than the normal sword and shorter than long sword at the same time. :Does anyone have a definitive answer? I'm really starting to reach here, and the potential damage boost is probably moot anyway. --Jikkuryuu 07:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Drop Rates i have a question, is there something you have to do to get a certain card from an enemy? have been trying to gert berserk card 2 from the star boss that said it's percentage of dropping it is 5% but i have killed it for 2 hours now (about 36 times) but have not goitten it yet :I'm pretty certain it's just luck. Whenever I'm foolish enough to try and get an Onigiri's Card from the castle boss, it takes so many tries that I find it easier to measure the number of attempts by how many Vampire's Cards I've sold (25+) rather than the number of times I've beaten the boss. The RNG has made us all work for it at some time or another. :Also, please sign your post with two '-'s and four '~'s so we know who you are. :--Jikkuryuu 16:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) where do i sign up? what do you mean by 2 s's and 4 s's? Top of the page. Two dashes, followed by 4 tildes. This is what they look like after you post: --Jikkuryuu 19:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bullet's Card 3 I like the math and the info left behind but would it look better and be easier to read id it was in a chart format like card 1&2 and maybe add the damage % like with those two. A weak gun could shoot 50 bullets but if they all do one damage each then there will be better weapons to choose from. I personally think having the number of bullets nice but kinda misleading. 23:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :that's what i thought, too... :it would look like this: : class="DB_blue_table" ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" Damage increase ! style="text-align: center;" Weapon - ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 1 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 2 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 3 ! - 50% 100% 50% Double Arrow Double Poison Homing Laser Thunder Knuckle Double Fire Double Iron Arrow - 33% 67% 67% Triple Shot Triple Arrow Thunder (orb) Delta Explosion (orb) Triple Iron Arrow - 25% 50% 75% Quad Arrow - 20% 40% 60% Shotgun Quint Shot Fire Rise - 17% 33% 67% Spark Glove - 14% 29% 71% Remington - 12% 25% 75% Oct Arrow - 11% 22% 67% Blizzard (orb) Needle Glove - 8% 17% 75% Thunder Storm (orb) } :--Majorlee 23:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, that pretty good. May be tall compare to the old chart but given the information on it I believe it would be as good if not better then the old one. We could just format it to act like a picture if the space was an issue anyway. Any thoughts, comments or suggestions though? 01:01, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::we could also add the number of additional bullets in brackets, e.g.: 50% (1 bullet) --Weltall 7 (talk) 11:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::OK, it would then turn out as: : class="DB_blue_table" ! colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" Damage increase ! style="text-align: center;" Weapon - ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 1 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 2 ! style="text-align: center;" lvl 3 ! - 50% 100% 50% (+1 Bullet) Double Arrow Double Poison Homing Laser Thunder Knuckle Double Fire Double Iron Arrow - 33% 67% 67% (+2 Bullets) Triple Shot Triple Arrow Thunder (orb) Delta Explosion (orb) Triple Iron Arrow - 25% 50% 75% (+3 Bullets) Quad Arrow - 20% 40% 60% (+3 Bullets) Shotgun Quint Shot Fire Rise - 17% 33% 67% (+4 Bullets) Spark Glove - 14% 29% 71% (+5 Bullets) Remington - 12% 25% 75% (+6 Bullets) Oct Arrow - 11% 22% 67% (+6 Bullets) Blizzard (orb) Needle Glove - 8% 17% 75% (+9 Bullets) Thunder Storm (orb) } --Majorlee 14:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: I love that idea. If we leave the note of how the bullet's card lv1&2 works and just add this chart with the info of how lv3 works then it should be fine. You get the damage % with the bullet number for who ever may care about that. Anyone wish to add this in? We can always reset the article to an earlier time if needed so it not like we can mess it up. I would do it myself but I not good at formatting or using wiki codes. 20:33, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I really like it. In fact, I'm going to put it in the real article now. nevermind, it already is! --Yonder 15:54, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::with the introduction of the whipper the table is not that convenient any more. at least for the whips as you can influence the number of bullets by investing SPs into DEX. what about a seperate table for the whippers? --Majorlee 14:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The table still works fairly well with the whippers since the bullet card gives an increase based on the weapon and not the whippers stats. This would make a second table feel kind of redundant, but we could put one on the whipper page that was for dex values. I'm not too sure where to put this but there should be a mention somewhere that the Grren Stones 1,2,3 increase the number of bullets by 1,2,3 respectively. Which is the closest we can get to stacking bullets cards. --Jikkuryuu 14:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) spider?? how come there's a new card dropped by gel spider and location is '??' --Ruisen2000 06:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC)ruisen2000 Yes. The Pink Boss Gel spider resides in that ??? stage and drops the LV3 Quick's Card and Guide's Card. Ivan247 06:57, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Gold Rush does the gold rush card have a 5% chance of gold drop for magic atacks too? :For every attack inflicted upon an enemy there will be that chance. --Yonder 00:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I thought wow! it would pwn to put this on a spark glove! but it only works on the actual punch, not the sparks. Vampire card error It should be vampire card 1 and 2, not vampire card 1 and 3 Ruisen2000 01:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 :Vampire's Card 2 does not exist. --Yonder 22:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Zombie card can anyone show me how zombie char looks?? i Just can't get that card. Screen shoot will be very nice --Psychopl0 13:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you see the small photo on the "What's New" section in the Dan-Ball website? (Not this wiki) Ivan247 13:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Just saw it sorry. I have too dark screen you know and i just seen white boxes. I made wtf?? and checked what's new. Just saw this :D anyway sorry.--Psychopl0 17:20, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Death Chanter I was thinking, there is a known strategy of having one boxer + 3 priests to get a huge defense bonus and live forever by comboing a fast glove with vampires card... i was thinking about it and wondered if this would work: 1 Priest (all points in dex) weapon: any, equiped with a high lvl green crystal 3 boxers (all points in LP) sonic glove vampires card lvl 3 (4 when its added) zombi's card lvl 4 thus you have 3 boxers with increadable health and good defense, getting healed a ton by every hit. (and fire wouldnt be too much of a threat, except that you can end up standing still for a LONG time with this setup) what do you guys think? Sinez 14:26, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently building a team with one Gladiator meatshield just to try out the Zombi card, so I like the idea. I think most people would argue against a party with 3 of the same class, or rather a party with only ranged or melee but not both. The main obstacle is getting your party to the point where these cards are available and low-variety parties are the hardest ones to play. Using a gunner instead of a boxer would give you more variety at the cost of spreading your stats too thinly. (More STR means more Vampire healing, more DEX means faster shots, more LP to make Zombi worthwhile) I'm not sure how the numbers crunch, but with an all LP build you might be better off with an Onigiri Card instead of the Vampire. Once you have a couple hundred LP, a single onigiri heals a whole lot of 1s. --Jikkuryuu 18:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) How to incerase magical damage on physical type I have a team of 3 boxers, 1 priest with 80 points in magic for each boxer and all str for the priest. I am using long iron staff with a red and green stone lvl 4 and 3 nedle knuckles with green stone lvl 4s. I get 5-10 agi and 18 nedles per punch. now I would like to know if there is any way besides using my priest that I can increase the damage my nedles do, using any compo item other than the bullets card. ~~Karoo There is no compo item which could increase the needles but i suggest Quick's Card. With Bullet's Card 4 and Quick's Card 4, you will really own your ennemies. P.S: try also Spark Knuckle: it is ownage also (1-50 damage per spark, instead of the usual 11-13, but less bullets will come out) Samuel17 23:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I readed in the Stick Ranger FAQ that Critical's Card and Berserk's Card work on the bonus AT of physical weapons. 18:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, Berserk Card can increase physical bouns AT, but Critical's Card only works on actual punchs, not needles. New Card Dan-Ball should add a new card. It is like Pierce Card exept it penetrates enemies, dealing damage as it passes. The higher the level, the more enemies it penetrates. Another card could make a ranged thing bounce off overything until it hits an enemy. I can't think of a name, so can you help me? Also there could be a weapon that poisons, freezes and so on. --tim00004 :I'm pretty sure that you can find someone here who can help you. '''ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Guide's card 4 + Peirce's card 4 + Pyramid Arrow? I've noticed that since it makes clouds of poisin all the time, it would the useful to be like this. I want to know if everything in the title would work where it goes through tons of emenies, poisoning them as it makes clouds, and turns around for more fun. Would this work? I really hope it does, because that would kick all butts. Funky3000 00:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, I forgot to log in. Sorry. Logged in and redid the signature. It may or may not. Test it yourself or let someone test it for you! If it works, feel free to add it. Just remember that it's Pierce's Card, not Peirce's Card. :) Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 01:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. What I would like to know really is how long an arrow lasts (like an atomic ray lasts like 19 seconds) and if an arrow using a Pierce's card would still hit the ground. I'm mainly concerned about the latter, because I don't want my efforts to be wasted, if you know what I mean. ƒunky3000 01:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Tested it a bit, With Pierce5 instead of Pierce4. Turns out that it is not really too useful. #The arrow disappears when it hit an enemy, and as snipers are automatically "trained" to hit accurately, it decreases the possibility to guide around the enemies. #The sniper is trained to hit only the nearest enemy, so it is hard to deal with a whole bunch of them. #Even if it misses, it can guide and hit the enemy accurately, making it actually... hitting 1-3 enemies per hit only. To conclude: The combination don't seem to be a useful tool to own them. Maybe just me getting it wrong. Who knows. -Logo 08:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Wild Card Could there be a "Wild Card" that randomly has a card effect? It can be attatched to any weapon, but only rotates through the card efects that can be equipped to that weapon. Like it could not be attatched to a bow and have the Gold Rush card's effect. Every time you move to the little , it randomly choses an effect. -Scienceguyz (talk/contribs) : Why are you suggesting ideas here? We're not the developers to the game, nor do we have access to them. :3 23:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Unused Card Since we're mentioning unused cards, lets take a gander over here. Lots of unused junk here. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Devil's Card and Satan's Card seem disappeared from the source code for a long time. (>50 updates?) Yathimc (talk) 04:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Knockback Card So I have tried it against different enemies. It seems to be that the enemies have "weights". For example, a team of 4 Sept shot with Knockback4 can shoot Castle Boss afar to the edge, while can still shoot Submarine Shrine Boss far enough to keep a outranged distance from it (provided the team has all SP invested on STR), but it starts to only moves a bit for Pyramid Boss, and it became useful again on Ice Castle Boss again, that it can be pushed with a power similar to that for SSh Boss. C SSh P IC Then I tried it on more enemies, and here are some results: *Tan Big Box Snake: Like SSh Boss *Grey Big Box Snake: Almost ineffective *Grey Boss Box Snake: Like SSh Boss (?!) *Purple Coconut Germ: Like Pyramid Boss *White Triangle Germ: Like Pyramid Boss So it seems to be that: the size, health(IC Boss, Triangle Germ case) is not relative to the effect of knockback, but the species is. Or those are exception cases, OR the effect is completely random. Has anyone found out the formula of this yet? Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 04:02, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Seems Knockback's Card works very poor in VS. Yathimc (talk) 17:58, October 26, 2014 (UTC) No shet it would render melee teams 100% useless if a Sniper with Sept Shot 5 could just play keep away. ;P 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Heal's Card The wiki explanation of the Heal's Card makes absolutely no sense to me. This card heals the character what character? by the specified LP at each attack. at what attack? For the Angel, each hit by the rings heals the Angel, each hit WITH the rings? and for the Priest all other characters will be healed instead. I just don't know... Can someone explain what it actually does? "This Card heals the character it is equipped to by the specified LP every time it attacks. For the Angel, whenever its rings strike the enemy, the Angel equipped with the Card will recover the specified amount of LP. For a Priest equipped with the Card, the other 3 characters will recover the specified amount of LP every time the Priest attacks given that they are still alive." Would that description be easier for you to unerstand? (Also please remember to sign your posts ("~~~~")). (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:15, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :That's helpful, thank you. Dire Storm (talk) 15:02, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:50, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::This card's mechanics are so freaking bizarre. Vampire's Card > Heal's Card ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Have fun trying to attach Vampire's Card to a Sniper's Bow. ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:17, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Work...DAMMIT! Work...DAMMIT! Work...DAMMIT! :::With that aside, I know it doesn't work on Sniper. That's why I have an ONIGIRI's Card on my Boxer to make up for it. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Best Critical's Card level for Angels? Because of the Crit^n bug for the Angel, which level of the Card actually gives it the best average DPS; 5, 6, or 7? Mostly just a passing curiosity of mine that I think has potential to be helpful to other players. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:58, April 11, 2017 (UTC) This bug actually does not complicate matter: Assuming that normal critical hits gives an equivalent AT multiplier of X (e.g. 2.35 for Critical's Card 7) then a "Crit^2" will give an equivalent AT multiplier of X^2. For Critical's Card 7 at "Crit^2", the equivalent AT multiplier is: 0.7225 * 1 + 0.255 * 10 + 0.0225 * 100 = 5.5225 = 2.352 The conclusion is that Critical's Card power increases exponentially with "Crit^n". Hence if LV7 > LV6 in normal critical hits (which is the case we have), LV7 > LV6 in Crit^n hits. Ivan247 Talk Page 17:45, April 11, 2017 (UTC)